


Yours Until Dawn

by Zenzel



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: After Fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Song Lyrics, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzel/pseuds/Zenzel
Summary: After what happened at the Washington's cottage, everyone is now trying to go back to a normal life.It's not about living peacefully, it's about facing both a trauma and complicated love stories.





	1. No Shirt, No Blouse

Dear Journal,

  
Jess and I are not a thing anymore. After what happened… I mean, it was too complicated. Since we have seen those things, she no longer likes to be touched anymore… And I’m not saying this in a dirty way! Everything was just different between us, almost awkward.

  
Before what happened, we laughed together, had dinners sometimes… But shit happened. She is now afraid of everything around her: the shadows, the cold, the blackness. It seemed that my presence was just too much for what she could handle. She said she needed to spend some time alone to heal and I understand. I truly wanted to help her, trust me… But this traumatic event broke something inside her, something precious that, I, couldn’t fix even if I tried to.

  
Then, our relationship has gradually deteriorated, as well as my connections with the rest of the clique. Jess was not the only one who needed some space, okay? In the last few weeks, I’ve faced many panic attacks alone. I always feel like someone –or something– is following me.

  
At least, Jess and the others didn’t refuse help, except for my other ex-girlfriend –her name is Emily. She was the only one who refused to get in touch with a psychologist. Speaking of the wolf, Em said she was stronger enough for not consulting. It’s in her nature to pretend to be tough and that's why I think she's lying.

  
My psychologist said that it would be a great idea to face my fears (hi there, I’m writing this letter for you so you better read it, dude), so I took a walk at midnight in the streets. My only company was the moonlight at this point. But, suddenly, a sound reaches my ears –a music, I should say:

  
‘’And all I am, is a man  
I want the world, in my hands…’’

I heard this song a million times before. It’s _Sweater Weather_ from _The Neighbourhood_ , Em’s favorite song. We used to listen it in my car when we went to the best fast food in town. She always ordered two hot dogs and a Pepsi. I wonder if she still eats there sometimes…

  
We’ve always been so different, but we were able to find comfort in each other’s arms. I don’t know if that matters at all but… she was my first. I never thought I would be able to love again after the word together went down. To be honest, I’m not even sure if I completely recovered from our previous break up. I guess I’ll never know...

  
Then, I realize that the music came from the house of Em herself! What was I thinking, man? I’ve forgotten so many details recently, and my ex’s house is no exception. I think she still lives with her parents. Our houses are actually very close to each other’s. When we were in high school, we had done so many walks when the sun was down and the stars were up… Old times but good times.

  
‘’…Touch my neck, and I’ll touch yours…’’

  
When I arrived near the entrance, I glance at the place. Em lives in an incredible penthouse that is almost as big as mine (not to sound pretentious or anything). All the lights in the house were open and I felt like Em and I understood each other for this specific reason. Dark had become our enemy. Also, I noticed that his father’s Ferrarri was not in the parking lot. He probably had a working meeting at this moment.

  
\- What the fuck are you doing here, Michael Munroe?!

  
Oops. I had not planned on being caught that easily. I sighed and faced my ex. To be honest, I was just curious.

  
\- I have no excuse… I heard our song, so–

  
I stopped talking when I saw her face. She had big bags under her eyes, her pale skin was even paler than before and she seemed to have lost weight. But, worst of all, she was smoking. Emily Davis, the perfect daddy’s girl, was smoking? What a big joke!

  
\- There is no our song anymore, Michael. Don’t you understand? Nothing matters anymore!

  
Each word was filled with frustration and despair. The anger in her eyes made me sad. How did we get there?

  
‘’Cause it’s too cold, for you here…’’

  
\- No, Em, something does matter…

  
Emily was being self-destructive this whole time and no one ever heard about it. She was really different from what the news showed us. When we left the mountains, all the cameras were focused on her case because she was seeking for attention… She played the role of the big victim even though she was one of the many survivors. But, in reality, she was searching for the journalists attention because she had not found anyone else to talk with. I was just as guilty as the others for judging her without knowing.

  
\- Are you deaf?, she screamed. I just told you-

  
\- You matter, Em. _You_ matter. And don’t ever try to convince me otherwise.

  
She froze. Her eyes were first illuminated by hope, and then they turned pitch black again. She did not believe me and it hurt me. I remembered the time when we had yelled, in our youth, ‘’it’s us versus the world!’’ This quote will always have a special place in my heart…

  
\- You can’t prove it, because nobody gives a shit about me!

  
I smiled. She had no idea how important she meant to me. I stole the cigarette in her hand, and then crushed it into mine without complaint. I just needed to do it. Frightened, she yelled:

  
\- WHAT THE FUCK?! Mike, are you crazy?!

  
She pushed me inside the house and put my hand under the water. She was still wondering and surprised of my stupidity. At least, I won. I could now perfectly hear our song now!

  
‘’…Inside the place is warm, outside it starts to pour…’’

  
\- The hell is wrong with you, Mike? I can’t believe you did that…

  
We were close to each other, I could feel her hot breath in my neck. I knew she liked it too, our proximity, because she didn't move away from me. It reminded me of great memories that I had unfortunately forgotten.

  
\- The Em I know would not have forgiven me if I had let her smoke.

  
She turned her face towards mine. She seemed broken and tired, but she knew I was right. She kept all her fears inside and she lost herself, like we all did. The difference is that we had support, and she had nothing.

  
\- I missed you, Mike…

  
Delicately, I removed her hair form her shoulder and lay on her soft skin a single kiss. But even if I wanted this moment to last forever, I retreated. I didn’t want to take advantage of her weakness, so I pushed her gently, away from me. I wanted her to be sure of her decisions and her desires.

  
\- Mike, please…I'll be yours until dawn if you stay...

  
She made me a hug from behind, but I didn't change my mind. After all, the most beautiful moments are the shortest.

  
\- Don't cry Em, we will see each other again soon enough.

  
I turned back and kissed her on the forehead, then I left the penthouse once and for all. We did not need to be in a hurry. I know that one day she will come back to me.  
And I will have waited long enough for this day to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! This was my first story in English :)  
> I hope you liked it, and if you did, don't be shy and leave a comment!


	2. One Love, One House

The old radio was crackling French tear-jerking songs in the middle of the kitchen when Chris, exhausted by hearing so many ''Non, rien de rien, non… je ne regrette rien'', changed the radio station. His peace of mind was too short duration because of the distant voice that immediately resonated in the house like an echo of Edith Piaf's angry soul itself:

\- But Chriiiiiis! I liked that song!

He almost slapped himself when he realised his girlfriend had such shitty music tastes, but he contained his urge when he remembered the emo phase he went through in high school… Let's say that Three Days Grace wasn't exactly what he can call a cool band nowadays.

\- Okay… I'll try to put it back.

All lies. Rapidly, he passed the radio station in question with an evil grin and pick one that only plays popular song. Pretending to be disappointed, he added:

\- Shoot! I think it's gone…

For once and for all, par pitié.

\- Too bad, Ashley said.

Her voice was now clearer. Besides, she had just passed the wall's corner and she was now facing Chris, a paintbrush in one hand and a paint can in the other. Chris finds her really attractive when she wears, just like that day, a denim short overalls with a simple white t-shirt. This outfit gave her a cute artsy look. Seeing her with a ponytail was also refreshing.

\- So, what do you think?

\- I mean… wow, you're beautiful!

Even though it has been months since they had officialised their couple, Ash couldn't control the red to spread to her cheeks. With a little laugh, she answered:

\- Chris… I meant… The walls. What do you think about the color?

It's now his turn to blush. He scratched his throat and, more serious, look at the space around them. If he was living alone, it was definitely not a color he would have chosen to paint the entire kitchen's walls, but still, the pale yellow can fit with many other colors… right? Well, that's what he was trying to convince himself before he forced a smile on his face and said:

\- Yup… that's… Hum… That's great!

Ash came closer to her boyfriend and gently put a kiss on his lips, then passed her arms around him, thoughtful. She knew his reaction was fake… Chris had always been a bad liar.

\- You don't need to lie to me, blueberry pie. If you don't like it, we can still redoing it since it's so pale!

He did not felt relieved by such a small detail, but only by her saying that, he felt listened to. And this was the biggest gift Ash could have given him.

\- Love you, baby.

He holds her tighter. This simple contact reminded him how lucky he was to have her, but unfortunately, the moment didn't last long enough. His girlfriend separated from him and walked towards their moving boxes. She started to open the boxes and fell nose to nose with objects that were truly important to her at a certain point of her life: her first teddy bear, her First Communion's dress, her shiny high heels from the prom… Nostalgia had soon make its way to her heart. Facing those old memories was surpassing what she was expecting to feel at first sight. Her mom was right: becoming an adult was going to be one heck of a challenge!

Chris looked after the other boxes. He was surprised to find his DragonBall Z's complete manga collection among with his Nintendo 64 game console. The same childish desire as he used to have when he wanted to play in his youth traversed him at the very moment. Like they say, some things never change.

But then, at the bottom of the box, his eye caught what looks like a photo album. Curious, he took the book out before blowing the dust accumulated on its cover.

\- What's that? simply asked Ashley.

\- To be honest, I don't remember...

He opened the first page and they both saw photos of Mike and Emily when they were still together, Hannah, Beth, Sam and Josh… By seeing the last person, bad flashbacks started to appear in Chris's mind like poison. With a tight smile, he added:

\- Ah, got it. This is from our photography course in high school.

The next page was all about Ashley. By seeing her in so many pictures, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

\- You were cute since day one, Christopher Hartley!

\- I was a stalker since day one, he corrected, amused. But I accept the compliment though…

He changed the page and fell again on a picture of his former best friend who was sending a finger of honour to the camera. Funny thing considering their friendship had ended on the same note. Noticing the serious expression of his face, Ash took the book and carry it on a shelf further. After all, she was right: no need to confront the past so soon.

But it was too late: Chris didn't feel as well as a minute ago. From now on, he couldn't stop mentally hearing Josh's diabolical laugh. He then started to see his insane eyes all over the place, and even if he tried to avoid them, their glances were everywhere. Chris began to sweat profusely.

\- Chris… sit down!

He knew he could put his trust in her girlfriend, so he did as she said. She was here to protect him, to remind him that love was stronger than anything. Back in the days, he thought it was the same thing with friendship… before a special someone stabbed him in the back.

\- Chris, d'you hear me? Chris…

He distanced himself from her while being seized by a sudden headache. He closed his eyes for an instant, and when he opened them again, there was no room anymore. He was on top of a mountain, in the middle of a forest. The floor under his feet was all snow now. Cold and quiet snow. The air was frosty and the sky was as dark as a night without stars. The distant voice of Ash was less and less stronger, disappearing slowly but surely.

 _Calm down, Chris_ , he told himself. _It's just a panic attack…_

All of a sudden, a monster appeared from behind a tree, his long claws and teeth ready to rip his throat apart.

_Just a panic attack…_

God damn, that thing was so ugly and realistic… he had to contain himself from vomiting. As if it wasn't enough, the Wendigo had in its right hand the head of Ashley herself! His everything! This time, something broke inside of him.

\- HOW COULD YOU! he started screaming. She's… SHE'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE!

His own voice made him sick as he felt on the ground, while praying the world to spare him from suffering. Life could get rid of his futile existence, but not Ashley's. She was his only light in his doom world.

''I hate the beach, but I stand

In California with my toes in the sand…''

He jumped when he heard the song playing, and all of a sudden, the monster stopped moving. Chris remembered what his psychologist have said about that: when a contact between a panic attack and the reality is establish, he can control his fear.

_I can control it._

He felt a tiny parcel of hope when he heard the song more precisely. It was his jam a couple years ago, a sign that this time, he had to fight.

''Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered…''

A wave of emotions started to spread in him, a wave so intense that started to destroy the iron hand that its biggest fear kept on him for so long. The Wendigo was hurting as much as anxiety has controlled his reactions in the past few months.

''You in those little high waisted shorts, oh…''

He then thought of Ashley, of everything that she did for him, such as comforting him during his many crises or being there when nobody else was. She was his psychological shield made of gold. She was nothing less than the love of his life.

The monster he feared was only an image but she was real, of blood and bones. His anxiety crises were ephemeral in comparison to her.

_You can do it… Just breathe._

During the chorus, the wind blowing on the mountain had become so powerful that the Wendigo was swallowed by nothingness, leaving Chris in a white tornado which quickly dazzled him. When he opened his eyes, the pale yellow of the kitchen slowly brought him back to reality… The only one that henceforth had importance for him.

\- Ash, I'm begging you… Do not stop hugging me until dawn.

\- Shhh, my blueberry pie. I'm yours until dawn, because I'll stay with you forever anyways…

He wiped away the tears that had flowed down his cheeks and kissed his sweet half. In the end, he started to love the yellow walls that were announcing a new and sunny start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it was really cheesy :') But I hope you guys still liked it!  
> See you soon enough for the last chapter: a Sam x Josh story!


	3. Just Us, You Find Out

Samantha was expecting to look like an actress from a movie scene when leaning her head pensively to the bus window, but because of the damaged asphalt road, she banged her forehead against it. She then sighed and massaged her own temples, a little bit upset. Nothing seemed to be going well on this Sunday afternoon. Even the temperature was unpleasant according to the rain drops that were partially blocking the panorama.

To change her bad mood, Sam put on her Beats headphones and searched for songs in her cellphone that she used to listen during her youth. Some classics of the early 2000’s were appearing in her playlist and she simply clicked on the aleatory button. _Case Of The Ex_ from Mya started to play and Sam’s thoughts immediately flew away, far away from the public transport she was sitting in.

Sam often took the bus to do her part for the environment, but that day, it didn’t have anything to do with the sake of Mother Nature. If she was driving her old Honda Civic 2001, she would have made a U-turn a long time ago. Instead, she had no choice than to arrive to her destination –the one that she dreaded more than anything in the world. Her hands were almost shaking and she had to take deep breaths several times to calm her anxiety.

As if it wasn’t enough, she had a bad feeling about this ride, mostly because the bus was heading to a more rustic part of the city, where trees were more numerous and where there were fewer houses. The scenario gave her a feeling of déjà vu. It reminded her of what happened four months ago and it was the exact reason why she was ready to move forward, once and for all.

‘’I dance around this empty house

Tear us down, throw you out…’’

Sam recognized one of her favorite jam in 2009, Funhouse from P!nk. At the time, she had listened to her album a thousand of times with her father. She smiled nostalgically and looked outside once more while the feminine voice continued to sing the next verses in her ears.

‘’This used to be a funhouse

But now it’s full of evil clowns…’’

Tensed again, Sam’s heart was beating faster. The lyrics caught her off guard and she felt the urge to stop the music. She changed the song to reassure herself, not wanting to think about being chased by a psycho who was wearing a clown mask. In other words, she was trying to forget everything related to Joshua Washington, who was one of his best friend not so long ago.

\- Hmmm… is everything okay?

Since Sam was the only passenger, she jumped when being addressed. She left her chin to see that the bus driver was waiting for her to get out. Obviously, it was the final stop. An unsure expression on the face, the bald man was apparently asking himself why a young woman like her would go to such a questionable place. She stayed quiet because she didn’t even have the answer anyways.

After a quick prayer, Sam packed up her stuff and finally got up. She wasn’t even religious, but she needed to have a presence next to her, whatever it could be, to simply keep walking. She thought about calling Matt, who was probably the stronger survivor, but she doubted he would have agreed with her choice to go. Also, Sam knew that Matt and Jessica started to enjoy each other’s company recently and she didn’t want to interrupt one of their many meetings. Maybe sharing the same struggle helped them build a relationship surpassing the understanding, and in any case, Sam was truly happy for them.

On her way to the gray building in front of her, Sam’s every step was unbelievably heavy, like she was carrying the whole world on her shoulders. It was pretty accurate actually… She was carrying her whole world. She almost forgot that she still had her Beats on when the playlist changed completely.

‘’Use the sleeves on my sweater

Let’s have an adventure…’’

Sam didn’t take the time to put the app on mute. She entered the psychiatric hospital, letting Sweater Weather plays a little bit longer. It was her first time visiting a place like that, or at least her first time visiting a patient. Even though she thought it would be very intimidated to be here at first sight, Sam was surprised to be welcomed as warmly by the staff. She took a rendezvous a week ago, so they were waiting for her to show up with impatience.

\- Follow me my dear, said a woman with almond eyes. I’m sure that Joshua will be truly happy to see one of his friends!

‘’Touch my neck and I’ll touch yours…’’

\- Y-Yeah, Sam managed to answer awkwardly after taking off her headphones.

The lady was in fact really polite because she was probably aware that neither she nor the rest of their high school gang visited Josh since his arrival and for a reason. Sam didn’t have the impression that she could have been compared one way or another to a good friend. Even if she promised herself not to let pity affected her, she couldn’t help but feeling responsible for her absence.

The guide led Sam to a private section of the hospital and Sam guessed that the Washington’s family paid more to put their son in there. She breathed in and out, knowing that she was approaching more and more the source of all her nightmares.

\- Here it is, sweetie. I’m going to wait at the entrance, if you don’t mind.

\- N-No problem, thank you.

Of course someone had to stand near them, because Josh had hit Ashley without flinching in the past –it wasn’t something one could consider comforting. Although Sam knew he was taking severe medication to calm down his violent impulses, doctors couldn’t take risks.

Josh was facing the bay window that overlooked a field, lost in his thoughts. He seemed less muscular than before, or maybe he was simply thinner. Thinner and paler. Only by seeing Joshua’s back, it was one heck of a challenge for Sam to not to fall unconscious. She still had the chance to change her mind at the very moment. She could choose to run away from her problems and never go back to this serene place again. Yes, forgetting forever the traits of the one she once loved was an option.

But Sam was tired of running away.

\- Joshua, you have a visitor!

Slowly, he turned his head towards the cheerful voice. Definitely, he wasn’t expecting anyone, or at least his medicament made him forget about this unusual rendezvous. When his tired eyes met Sam’s, they grew bigger and he opened his mouth. They both simply stood there like complete idiots, not knowing where to start. Was there anything to start a decent conversation with anyways?

\- Hi… _Joshua_.

Using his complete first name was almost insulting, but it was no surprise for Josh after everything he had done. He passed a hand through his hair and Sam took advantage of the situation to step in. She chose a random chair near the entrance and seated down before squirming, noticeably queasy. She wasn’t planning on settling an awkward situation but they couldn’t act all friendly and pretend that their relationship was the same as the good old days. There was probably nothing left of his previous friend… His mental instability ruined him and that very fact destroyed her.

\- Just… _why_?

He had a point though, because Sam was feeling the exact same thing. She wanted to spit everything out, to let her anger free, but she contained herself with difficulty. Just like Josh, she needed explanations. She needed to hold her tears but more importantly she needed to see some rationality and logic within his diabolic plans. She needed to understand why did he sacrificed his reason to satisfy some horrible and maniac wishes.

Sam needed to know why he didn’t love her enough to spare her.

\- You know why I’m here.

\- Sam…

\- _Don’t_ call me that. Call me Samantha and nothing else.

Her tone was firmed and almost sound like an order. Josh kept his mouth shut as he understood that his visitor didn’t show up by pure melancholia as he had wished at the beginning... A stupid wish indeed. He had always been naïve as a person, and so was Sam who, according to him, always put too much faith in humanity.

\- Samantha, about everything that I’ve done…

He gave a quick look to his hands and saw that they were covered by blood. He faced Sam again, remembering what the psychologists said about hallucinations. It was only in his mind, right? Just like the little game he played with his friends…

Wasn’t everything just a game for him? And what about Sam?

\- I know… I’ve no excuse… Fuck…

He took his head with both palms, feeling regrets and sadness spreading in his mind and chest. His breathing intensified so much that the nurse had to verify his vital signs. For her part, Sam didn’t even move and kept her straight face. She wasn’t impressed by his attack, after all, she had faced so many of those right before coming back home, and so did Mike and the others. She wouldn’t dare mentioning Jess’ case which was probably the worst of all: her blond friend couldn’t get out of her house anymore.

\- It's okay, cause anyways I don't want to forgive you.

She then remembered the first time they socialized in high school. Josh had always been a parrot in class, talking to whoever was sitting next to him. Since she was known as the top student in every class, their history teacher planned on putting him between her and the wall. To his great dismay, his tactic surprisingly failed because Sam started to be as annoying as Josh. When they weren't talking to each other, they used pieces of paper to communicate. They were simply meant to get along, both their personalities were fitting like pieces of puzzles. Either Josh had transformed her into a chatterbox, either she never met someone with who she felt so close to.

Because of that idiot, Sam had participated to many food fights in the cafeteria, joined some sport teams just to see him more often and even went to the principal's office to defend his stupidities (and miraculously saved his ass by the very fact). So many useless efforts to get noticed by a guy that become unstable and unfaithful... A pale copy of the goofy she used to know.

But, in the end, Josh was no monster and that was what bugging her. Even though it would have be easier for Sam to associate him with that image, she simply couldn't because of his mental illness. She knew Josh could have been saved at a certain point.

\- I... I understand and you don't have to. With time, I realised that I had never been good to you, Samantha. I was a jerk and you always were a fucking angel. I don't even have the rights to be part of your memories... The best thing that can happen to you right now...

They looked into each other's eyes and she could have read awesome pain in his.

\- Is to forget everything about me.

As if she didn't try, she thought while clenching her little fists, but Josh was present in her every souvenir, the worst one and the best one, the darkest and the brightest. His role changed with time but he always was one of the main characters. She couldn't just erase such a pillar in her existence.

\- It's not like I want to.

She let these words escape her mouth before realising it was too late to take them back. For his part, Josh couldn't cope with what he just heard. Sam bit her lip, regretting of exposing her thought so easily. She was supposed to be angry... Wasn't she?!

\- There's a reason why I don't want to forgive. Because if I do, I'm gonna forget. And that's one thing I don't want to do when it concerns you.

A shy silence descended in the room as the rain continued to fall outside. Slowly, the tension between them started to decrease and a faint smile soon appeared on Sam's face. This meeting wasn't as bad as she expected, after all.

\- Remember what you'd write in my yearbook, Joshua?

As a response, he couldn't help himself but laughing when he thought about that cringy part of his life. He was never good with words.

\- Of course, I did... It was the shittiest love confession ever!

They both jumped and it was Josh's turn to feel like an idiot when Sam added playfully:

\- Wow, I mean... That's what I wanted to know, thanks to reveal the truth so easily!

He shook his head, sorry to look like a fool, but he still couldn't repress a smile. It had been ages since they exchanged on subjects like that and it was comforting. His nervousness started to finally disappear.

\- You wrote that... That I was the most precious person to you. Was that how you treat people you _love_ , Joshua?

Her sentence was truly punchy. She didn't mean to be harmful though, Sam just seemed exhausted. Josh put his head down, ashamed.

\- Seems like... I've always been a heartless romantic.

Out of nowhere, Sam got up, her face still unreadable. Josh was flabbergasted by the sudden change of situation... There was no way in which she could go already! He wanted to grab her hand one more time, to smell her fruity perfume one last time, to taste her pink lips for the first time... Fuck... anything to make her stay a little longer!

\- Have a good day, Joshua.

He stood up when he saw her saying something to the nurse and get out of the room without even looking behind. This scene described perfectly all of his relationships: people turning their backs on him, letting him drowning a little more into loneliness and madness. He saw his sisters' faces in the middle of that same blackness.

\- F-Fuck! Sam, please... Stay...

She was his oxygen tank, unreachable from where he was: the gloom. He was lost in space and he couldn't breathe anymore. He had always been a simple chapter in people's lives, even if they were his whole universe.

\- Calm down, Joshua, said the nurse while helping him sitting down.

\- They all left me... I'm a fucking prick, that's why...

\- But, Joshua...

\- God, I haven't seen anyone since months... And now Sam's gone forever...

\- Your friend has already taken another rendezvous!

His panic suddenly transformed into complete misunderstanding.

\- Wait... what?

\- Samantha's going back in two weeks. She wanted to see you again, but she had to go to work. This wasn't a farewell at all.

Josh gazed up at the door in speechless disbelief. The smiling nurse was right, it wasn't a farewell, in fact, it was quite the contrary...

While the first sunbeams of the day light up the sky, Josh noticed that Sam had left him her cellphone, and more precisely her precious music. By reading _Sweater Weather_ on the screen, he couldn't help but thinking Sam was truly... a damn fucking angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shots collection completed :)) Who were your favorite characters or ships in this Fic?
> 
> Yours truly,  
> \- Zenzel


End file.
